


Father-Son Memories

by TrashySwitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda being silly, Soft Din Djarin, Switch!Mando, switch!baby yoda, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Mandalorian looks back on a few different memories of when the kid would be silly, happy, or playful towards him. From razor space rides to learning new things, the Mandalorian smiles as he recalls the memories he will hopefully remember forever.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Father-Son Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this fanfic to @caatnip, @fanficsandfluff, @tickle-bugs and @squashedbananatk. I recently found you guys on Tumblr, and I found out you all write Mandalorian tk fanfics! And that made me so happy! I've only just started writing fanfics for Mandalorian, but I want to continue doing it. So feel free to read this and check out my other one!

Over the months of being the child’s caregiver, the Mandalorian could recall many cute and fun incidents that had occurred in between the daily drama. The child had learned on his own, to have a little fun with his helmeted caregiver at least once a day. And a lot of the time, the Mandalorian didn’t protest. He liked it. It gave him a short time to enjoy the present and be thankful for the people around him. 

One thing he found was that the child became playful often when the two of them were out. He could recall multiple moments when the child would act like his true self while on their adventures. 

He could easily recall one of the earlier moments with the kid. He couldn’t remember what planet he was on, but he could recall there being a lot of sand. The Mandalorian had been doing some sort of business to get a Razor Crest part (that space ship was constantly breaking…), when the kid cooed below him. The guy he was talking to had groaned in disgust at the baby, and the Mandalorian was about to punch him for being so rude to his adorable baby. But then, The Mandalorian looked down and soon realized he had been mistaken: 

The child was holding another frog in his mouth. 

The Mandalorian couldn’t help but chuckle at the baby. I guess the tradesman had a different point to his groan. 

Now being a father of a baby, you had to constantly monitor what goes in the kid’s mouth. But the Mandalorian had quickly learned that frogs, no matter what he did to stop it, would remain a part of the kid’s diet. How the kid kept finding these frogs, Mando could not tell you. Everywhere he went, the child would eat at least some sort of creature. But this time, the child had taken the wriggling frog out of his mouth, and was...offering it to him? 

The Mandalorian knelt down to the child and watched as it cooed while holding the wiggling frog just another millimetre higher. “I…” The Mandalorian awkwardly reached down and took the frog with one hand. The child let him take it, and smiled happily. “Thank you.” he said politely. 

The frog was now wiggling away in his hand, but he didn’t know what to do with it. Figuring the child would be better off with it, the Mandalorian tried to hand it back to the child. But, the child pushed the frog back to him and pointed back to him. 

It looked like the child was trying to tell him that the frog was for him. A snack, maybe? 

“You want me to eat this?” He asked in a casual voice to cover up his disgust. 

The child smiled in response and cooed. Looks like that’s a yes. The kid had given him a ‘snack’. But as much as he appreciated the gesture, the frog was still...alive and raw. The thought of eating such a slimy, wiggling thing made him more uneasy and mortified, than anything. 

“I’m...not hungry.” The Mandalorian used that as an excuse and let the frog go. He watched as the frog hopped away a few feet before turning to the baby. The baby had watched it hop away, but had quickly looked at the Mandalorian with...an angry look? 

“What?” 

The baby started to lower his big ears down, in almost a hurt kind of expression. Oh no...Did he do something wrong?

But his worry was quickly thrown out the window, when the child had ran up to him and started yelling at him! This wasn’t his usual coos of excitement. This was full-on short spurts of screaming! The Mandalorian was taken back by such reactions. He had never heard the child make that sound before! It was...almost laughable! The Mandalorian almost laughed at him because of how non threatening it actually was! 

But the kid kept on yelling and pointing at the hopping frog. Almost like he was being scolded for ‘not taking his meal’. The Mandalorian had put his hands up in slight defence. The screaming had quickly grown a crowd, and the man in the helmet was not really sure how to deal with it. 

But the moment the child’s yelling started to include baby-like babbles and raspberries, he almost lost it. Despite trying super hard not to laugh, The Mandalorian couldn’t stop himself from letting out some titters and wheezes. His somewhat restrained sounds of laughter seemed to anger the child even more! Now, the child was screaming at him with his eyes narrowed at him like he was gonna die if he didn’t do anything. 

Right when the Mandalorian was close to breaking, the child lifted his hand up and actually pushed him a foot towards the frog with help from the force! 

Finally, The Mandalorian gave in. “Ohokay, okay! I’ll get you your frog back!” The Mandalorian quickly told him. The child didn’t really lessen his screams and babbles, but it did lower the child’s hand and therefore: stopped the use of the force. The Mandalorian didn’t take long to get the frog back to him and unsurprisingly, the child’s mood pulled a full 180 and showed a big smile once again. 

The child took the frog from the man in the helmet and happily ate the whole thing in one big mouthful. The Mandalorian chuckled at this and gave the kid a couple seconds before picking him up. He hoped that the frog tasted at least half decent to be worth all that screaming. 

The Mandalorian chuckled at that weird but funny memory. He would sometimes look back and chuckle more as he realized that was the child’s version of a ‘temper tantrum’. If that was the kid when he was mad, he may never take him seriously! 

There was another memory that quickly went through his head, that he could enjoy for a while. The Mandalorian was flying the Razor Crest around while the child was sitting on his lap. The child was looking through the ship’s windshield, and looking at the stars, the planets, and the different ships that were flying around! 

The child made an ‘Ooooh!’ sound as he pointed to a green planet with swirly clouds. 

“Yup, I see it. That’s Rodia. It’s a swampy planet. I heard that it homes these green creatures with little antenna’s right about...” The Mandalorian placed his two standing fingers onto the child’s head. “Here.” He told the child.

The child giggled and bopped his head left and right. 

“Alright. You ready for a ride through hyperspace?” The Mandalorian asked. The child put his hands together to make a single clap. “Alright. Here we go!” The Mandalorian clicked a couple buttons and quickly, the ship went into hyperspace! 

The child threw his hands up and cooed excitedly as the ship went quick like a roller coaster! They were going so fast, and the child LOVED it! The Mandalorian couldn’t stop himself from smiling, and even started to enjoy the ride himself. 

Soon, The Mandalorian decided to cheer along with him. “WOOOOO HOOOOO!” He shouted with a smile on his face under his helmet. 

The kid laughed and tried to imitate the cheer that Daddy Mando made! “WOOOOOOO!” The child cheered with him, before leaning his back against his chest while laughing. 

“LOOK AT US GOOOOOOOO!” The Mandalorian cheered loudly. 

“WOOOOOOOO!” The child cheered again. 

As they rode through Hyperspace, the Mandalorian moved the steering joysticks left and right, to make the ride a little wavy. “Here we GOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO!” The Mandalorian cheered yet again. 

“WEEEeeEEEEeeeEEEEEeeeeEEEEEeeEEEheeheeheehee!” the child cheered loudly, moving his body left and right with the wavy movement before giggling. 

The Mandalorian made the Razor Crest go straight through again. “AAAAAAaaaand here we go.” The Mandalorian brought the ship smoothly out of hyperspace and into the regular speed. The child now had a huge smile on his face and was giggling from the adrenaline rush he just went through. “Was that fun?” He asked. 

“WWWEEEEEEEEEEE!” The child responded. 

The Mandalorian chuckled. “Weeee indeed.”

That memory would always stick with him no matter what. He never wanted that memory to fade from his brain. 

A more interesting thing that had happened with the kid, was when the child wanted to learn more about the Mandalorian. He knew a lot about his own face and person, but he wanted to learn more about the guy in the helmet. While the Mandalorian was taking a break to get some rest, the child had walked up to the Mandalorian and flopped onto his belly. The Mandalorian looked up, and smiled under his helmet. “Hey kid.” 

The child looked at the Mandalorian’s boots, and placed his foot beside the boot. Then, he looked at the man in the helmet with a curious coo. 

He looked up. “Yup. our feet are different. You have bear feet…” The Mandalorian leaned over and tapped the kid’s toes. “And I have boots on.” He concluded as he tapped his boot. 

The child looked at the boot and grabbed the top of it. “What...What are you doing?” He asked. 

The child started pulling on the boot and grunting. “You want me...to take off my boot?” He asked. The kid stopped pulling and whined. The Mandalorian lifted an eyebrow under the helmet. “Are you sure? It might be stinky.” He warned. 

The child either didn’t understand what that would mean, or he didn’t take the warning seriously. So, the Mandalorian finally agreed. “Okaaay. But I warned you.” He pulled his foot closer to himself and removed his boot. Under the boot, was just a plain black sock. “There.” 

The child cooed curiously at the foot, and quickly noticed he didn’t take off the sock. If the foot was any stinky, the child didn’t seem to be bothered by it. So, the child grabbed the sock and pulled it right off. The moment the child saw the foot, he cooed eagerly and started feeling it. 

The Mandalorian couldn’t help but chuckle at the kid’s curiosity. But the Mandalorian took a bit of time to look at his own foot for the first time in years. “Cool, huh?” He asked. He stretched his toes out and in. “I have toes too.” 

While the Mandalorian had leaned his head back to rest, the child took a double-take at both his own toes and at the Mandalorian’s toes. He had more toes than the child had. Not only that, but the Mandalorian’s foot was bigger and longer. The child moved his hands and claws up and down the foot and quickly jumped back when the foot moved away. “Ah- Sorry. Try not to touch too much. There’s a reason I keep my boots on.” He warned. 

The child let out another curious coo and started moving his hand up and down the foot. Quickly, the foot was pulled back and the man had jumped in surprise. “What did I just tell you?” The Mandalorian asked. “You can touch the toes, but no touching the bottom.” He warned. 

The child nodded at his request, and allowed the Mandalorian to cautiously lower himself back to try and sleep again. Suddenly, the child stroked the bottom of his foot yet again, and the Mandalorian attempted to pull it back to get his boot back on. But...his foot wouldn’t pull back. In fact, it wouldn’t move at all! The Mandalorian sat up and widened his eyes as he realized the kid had both hands up! Was the child using his magic to stop his foot from moving?! 

“Kid, let go.” He warned. The child ignored his order and instead, kept one hand out to keep the force going and used his other hand to stroke and scratch the foot curiously. 

Immediately, the Mandalorian yelped and pulled his other booted foot away from the kid. But the vulnerable foot wouldn’t even move an inch! “Kid, I’m serious- Noho, no! nohoho!” He warned. But his warnings had fallen on deaf ears as the child smiled and kept on learning through touching more of his foot. 

The Mandalorian bit his lip hard as the child’s hand touched and stroked his foot. He kept trying to pull and pull but the child wouldn’t let his foot go! And the claws the kid had, were really starting to drive him crazy with how gentle, yet effective they were. Why did his foot have to be so ticklish?! And why in the world did he fall for the kid’s curiosity trick?! 

“K-Kihihid! Ihi’m wahaharnihing yohohou!” He warned. The kid looked up in surprise. He must’ve noticed the words had come out in giggles. Immediately after the kid made the connection, the child’s mouth grew a big smile and the child started stroking it faster and faster. “aAAH! KID!” He reached his arm out for only a second, and quickly retreated as his hands turned into fists. “NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA! KIHIHIHID!” He yelled out. 

The kid started to let out little laughs and coos at him as he kept scratching the foot. It tickled so much! And The Mandalorian couldn’t do anything about it! And it looked like the kid wasn’t anywhere close to done. 

The child quickly started stroking the foot with BOTH his hands! “NOHOHO WAHAHAHAIT! HAHAHAHAhahahahAHAHAHA!” He laughed and squealed. “STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” He begged. But the child just laughed and cooed happily while he kept this up. He didn’t care about how ticklish his foot was! All he cared about was that the man in the helmet was laughing! And telling by the kid’s face, it looked like he was gonna make up for lost time. 

Then, the child did something that one would easily consider almost illegal! He started sucking and nibbling on his toes! 

“OHOHO NOHOHO! OH NO! KIHIHID! EHEHEHEHEWW! THAT’S ENOHOHOHUHUHUGH! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
His laughter went silent, but for only a second. “AHAHA! AHAHAHA!” He breathed in. “STAHAHAP! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” 

His was absolutely unfair! Even MORE unfair with the force hold the kid had on him! This would’ve been over a long time ago if he didn’t have the sorcery powers to pin his foot down. He was almost considering yelling for help! But he doubted it would even help him. 

The child nibbled and sucked on his toes for a little bit longer, before finally stopping. The child let out a coo with a smile and let go of his foot completely. Now with his foot movable, the Mandalorian pulled his foot back with his other leg and hugged his legs against his chest. 

“Nohoho mohohore kihihid. Yohohou hahad your fuhuhun. Now can I have- HEHEHEHEY! NOHOHOHO!” The Mandalorian quickly fell into yet another laughing fit, as the child stroked and scratched his foot a little more. Turns out, the child wanted one last tickle before he put his sock and boot back on. 

Funnily enough, that wasn’t the only time the Mandalorian had been tickled by the kid. Heck! It seemed that body exploration involved a lot of tickling! The Mandalorian could recall a time when the child’s diaper had just been changed, and the Mandalorian had poked the kid’s belly button a couple times. When the two of them laid low for a bit, the child had looked down at his own belly and started poking the belly button that was covered by the long robe he was wearing. 

The Mandalorian had looked up, and smiled as he saw that. “C’mere kid.” He told him. The child waddled himself over to the man in the helmet and tilted his head. The Mandalorian gave the kid’s belly button a poke, and smiled when the child laughed. He poked the belly button again, and his smile widened as the child started laughing more. 

Poking his belly button made the kid laugh and giggle, that he almost started to wonder if he was laughing because it tickled, or because it was funny. “Heheheh. You ticklish?” He asked. The child smiled and cooed at the question. That was all he needed to hear before he started wiggling his fingers on his belly. The child quickly squealed and started giggling and waving his ears up and down. Mando’s teeth had started to secretly show in his smile while he started squeezing his sides. 

Suddenly, the kid screamed and let out the most toddler-like, contagious laughter he had ever heard! He couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with him, it was so contagious! It didn’t take long for the kid to flop onto the ground and wiggle around while he laughed and babbled happily. The kid’s ears were flapping up and down almost like an alternative to a wagging tail, and his teeth were happily showing while his eyes were shut during his giggle fit. 

The Mandalorian soon stopped tickling him and let the kid breathe. The child didn’t take long to calm down, and actually started waddling over to him in mere seconds. “Wow. You must be really good at breathing.” He told him. 

The child waddled up to his belly and flopped onto it. “Nice belly flop.” The Mandalorian said out loud. 

The child looked up at him and giggled. He crawled closer to his belly and lifted up his shirt. “Uh...What are-” The Mandalorian was interrupted by a fascinated coo that had left the child’s mouth. The Mandalorian lifted an eyebrow at first, but quickly understood what he was cooing about when he felt a claw touch his belly button. “Ooooh...I see that you found my belly button.” He reacted calmly. 

The child looked up at him as the Mandalorian lifted his head a little more. “Yup. We both have one.” He added. 

The child cooed curiously as he looked down at it. But quickly, the Mandalorian could tell the child’s motive had started to change. How did he know this? Easy: The kid had started sending him one of those obviously mischievous smiles. 

“Kid...You’d better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” He warned. But before he could actually do something to stop him, the child started scratching his claws on his belly. The Mandalorian squeaked like a squeaky door and quickly reached out to grab him. “Cohome hehehere you little-” 

To prevent the man from getting him, the child crawled himself up to his chest and shoved his tiny hand into the Mandalorian’s armpit. “eeEEEK!” 

The Child slipped down to the corner between the man’s arm and his chest and pushed his upper arm open while scratching under his armpit. “BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHE-NOHOHOHO!” THe Mandalorian turned his body onto his side to face the child. “Nohohoho tihihicklihihing kihihid.” He warned. 

The child just smiled at him, as he slooooowwwly brought his fingers closer, and closer, and closer to his armpit again. “No!” The Mandalorian ordered, pushing him away with a single finger on his tiny chest. “No more.” He gave him the dad finger to further solidify it. 

The child just stared at him and only blinked for a few seconds. Then, he waddled himself closer to him. He was about to warn him to not tickle him again, but he quickly stopped himself when the kid snuggled his head into the side of his chest. The Mandalorian finally sighed to himself as he wrapped his hand around the child and closed his eyes. 

“Okay. I guess we can snuggle.”

The Mandalorian and the child ended up snuggling for a short hour, before the child was up and ready to go again. Even though he wasn’t up for the tickles the last time, he has started to hope that more of those cute little moments will pop up in the future.

All he had to do was wait till then.


End file.
